


The Gift

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to be shown what love is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Buffy trudges down the stairs after her shower, the towel wrapped around her neck as she dry’s her hair and her robe is belted at her waist, trying to feel clean after another rough night of violent sex with Spike, swearing silently to herself that she won’t do it again. 

Stopping in surprise as she looks in the kitchen, seeing Tara fixing breakfast, Buffy frowns as she tries to figure out what’s going on since the Wiccan left the house almost two months ago, and as far as she was aware, the two women hadn’t gotten back together. Blushing lightly as Tara turns her gaze on her, Buffy sighs softly, thinking about a couple nights ago when she’d broken down in the Wiccan’s lap telling her everything.

“Good morning, sweetie.” Tara softly calls to the slayer before turning back to the skillet flipping the pancakes. “Sit down, I heard you in the shower and prepared your coffee for you.” 

Buffy sits down looking inquisitively at the Wiccan before picking up the coffee mug, sipping on the hot liquid. “Did you and…” Buffy starts to question her eyes raised to look at Tara as the Wiccan sets the plate of pancakes in front of her.

“No.” Tara shakes her head, leaning against the island beside Buffy as she considers the slayer. Tilting her head, Tara indicates the pancakes. “Eat, Buffy.” Tara softly orders, watching as Buffy sets her coffee down and starts working her way through the pancakes. 

“Then why are you here?” Buffy questions with a raised eyebrow in between bites of pancakes. “And thanks for breakfast.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face.

“You’re welcome.” Tara looks over the slayer’s features, the light bruising and little cuts obvious. Reaching out a hand slowly, Tara trails her finger over the cut above Buffy’s eye. “Spike?” Tara questions softly, looking down into hazel eyes.

Buffy slides her gaze away from Tara, not answering her, even though her actions were enough for the Wiccan to know what happened. 

“Dawn left for school earlier, and as far as I can tell, Willow didn’t bother coming home last night.” Tara shrugs her shoulders as she watches Buffy finish the pancakes. “Do you want some more?”

“No, I’m okay.” Buffy smiles her thanks as she picks up the coffee, finishing it. “I guess I should get dressed and ready for work.”

“Go ahead.” Tara smiles softly as she takes the plate and mug, placing them in the sink for her to wash, turning to watch Buffy leave the kitchen. Silently following the slayer, Tara leans against the door to the slayer’s bedroom, watching the slayer pull off the robe, inhaling deeply at the sight of the battered and bruised body. 

Buffy jerks her head up as she hears the inhaled breath, her eyes staring in shock at Tara.

Tara searches the hazel depths for a minute. “First off, you’re not going to have to worry about Spike for much longer.” Tara states softly as she steps into the room, gently shutting the door behind her, keeping her eyes trained on the slayer. “I think you’ve forgotten what it’s liked to be loved and know the touch of someone that loves you for you, not for their own sick purposes, Buffy.” Tara softly explains as she slowly closes the distance between them. “And I’ve decided that you need to know what it’s like to be loved for you. Not for what you are or what you can do for me. Just you.” Tara whispers before gently capturing the slayer’s lips with hers.

Buffy stands in shock as she feels soft, warm lips caress teasingly over hers with barely there presses, not forcing, not hard and not taking. Feeling a tear slowly escape her eye, to trail down her cheek, Buffy’s confused eyes look into Tara’s loving blue eyes.

“This is about you, not me. But, if you don’t mind, I’m going to make myself more comfortable while you relax on the bed.” Tara whispers as she gently urges Buffy to the bed, smiling softly as Buffy sits down, almost as if in a trance. “Lay down, sweetie.” Tara smiles encouragingly at the slayer before she slowly takes her own clothes off, blushing lightly as Buffy’s eyes gaze over her, the surprise and… desire crosses the slayer’s face. 

Buffy isn’t able to say anything as the Wiccan’s white, silky smooth skin slowly becomes uncovered. The pale breasts with the dark rosy nipples, down across the firm abdomen, to the surprisingly sexy little poochy tummy to the narrow strip of blonde curls at the Wiccan’s apex. Inhaling deeply at the sight of the sexy, voluptuous Wiccan, Buffy slowly falls back on the bed, not believing what she’s seeing. Not even thinking about the fact that she doesn’t feel uncomfortable or the least bit nervous about what’s going to happen.

Tara kneels on the bed watching Buffy quietly. “You’re going to know what it’s like to be truly loved by the time I’m finished, Buffy. I don’t want you to think, I just want you to feel and enjoy.”

Buffy nods her understanding, her eyes tracking the Wiccan’s movements as Tara slowly shifts her body to lie beside her, a warm, soft hand slowly caressing over her face, the fingertips barely brushing against her skin, making Buffy close her eyes at the simple caress, not realizing how much pleasure she could receive from the soft touches.

As Tara’s fingers work their way down her neck, Buffy moans as warm lips start to caress over her ear, lips capturing the lobe to suck gently before the lips start traveling over her cheek and jaw, finally working their way to her lips after what feels like a hundred soft kisses over her face. As a warm wet tongue gently slides over her lips, tasting and touching, but not urging her to separate her lips, or forcing itself inside, Buffy moans, her mouth opening, wanting to feel the warmth of the Wiccan caressing within her mouth. 

As Tara’s tongue ventures slowly into her mouth, caressing over her lips and teeth for long minutes before proceeding any further, Buffy whimpers at the desire working through her body at the torturously slow rate Tara’s working over her body. Wanting more, Buffy’s tongue comes into play, coming out to flip the tip over Tara’s softly urging her to deepen the kiss, moaning as Tara takes the hint, slowly wrapping her tongue repeatedly around Buffy’s. Loving the lazy kisses of the Wiccan, Buffy eagerly travels into Tara’s mouth, searching out all the different textures hiding within the warm cavern, groaning as Tara closes her lips around her tongue to suck softly.

Gently easing away from the slayer, to capture some much needed oxygen, Tara licks her lips.

Buffy moans, opening her eyes, seeing the desire obvious in the dark depths. “Tara…” Buffy frowns as Tara shakes her head as she places her fingers on her lips, effectively silencing her.

“No, sweetie. No thinking, remember? Just feeling.” Tara smiles softly as she trails her fingertips from Buffy’s lips down the slayer’s strong neck, her smile turning into a light frown at the bruises around the slayer’s neck and upper chest. Getting thoughts out of her head at what had obviously been a bout of hard, violent sex Tara shifts her body, her lips following the trail of her fingers. Hovering over the slayer, Tara touches Buffy only with her lips as they caress down the slayer’s body.

Buffy moans as the warm, wet kisses trail down, slowly covering her breasts, circling her nipple for long moments before finally capturing the hard flesh in between warm lips to suckle gently. Whimpering as Tara’s lips leave the flesh to trail across to the other nipple, Buffy arches, groaning as Tara’s tongue drags across her breast multiple times before teeth gently capture the hardened nub, pulling up slightly before the warm mouth captures the majority of her breast and a tongue laves around her nipple, gently bathing it in wet warmth. Finally bringing her hands up, Buffy threads her fingers through the silken blonde strands of the Wiccan, groaning loudly as Tara’s lips and tongue work their way across her abdomen to play about her belly button, the strong tongue dipping playfully into her belly button, before swirling around and dipping back in again. Opening her eyes, Buffy looks down as she feels Tara gently urge her to spread her legs. Watching as Tara settles her body between her thighs Buffy looks into the blue depths as Tara kisses across her lower stomach, dragging her tongue over the beginnings of her mound, before working further down the smooth, desire covered skin. 

Whimpering as she watches Tara close her eyes and groan erotically as she trails her tongue over the juices, gathering them eagerly within her mouth, licking her lips in obvious pleasure. As Tara’s dark blue eyes open to gaze at her for a few minutes, and an absolutely lascivious smile crosses Tara’s face, Buffy’s breath catches in her chest, and her eyes open wide as Tara continues to keep eye contact as she shifts down further, her fingers separating her outer lips. Watching Tara’s eyes as the Wiccan lowers her mouth, capturing her swollen muscle gently between her lips to suck softly, occasionally flicking her tongue over the needy muscle. 

“God!” Buffy whimpers lowly, closing her eyes, her body arching at the pleasure and heat rolling through her body, the desire building throughout, blushing as she feels her own desire literally flowing from her, easing down between her legs. Her whole body tingling with pleasure as she feels Tara gently ease a finger inside her, slowly easing in and out before pressing two fingers within her, curling inside her, making her jump uncontrollably in surprise.

“Easy, sweetie.” Tara murmurs, releasing the flesh she’d been continuously suckling on, keeping the slayer on edge without tipping her over, Tara uncurls her fingers for the moment. “That’s the g-spot, sweetie.” Tara answers the silent question in the slayer’s eyes, realizing Buffy’s obviously never had this particular pleasure before. “Just go with the feelings sweetie, relax, don’t hold back. Trust me, it’ll be something you won’t ever regret or forget.” Tara murmurs softly watching as Buffy nods her head silently, before moaning loudly as Tara goes back to suckling gently at her while curling the fingers to caress over the slayer’s g-spot again.

Buffy swallows hard, her hips jerking and jumping uncontrollably as she feels a build-up within her like never before, her body clenching and unclenching around Tara’s fingers. “GOD, TARA!” Buffy finally screams as Tara strokes more firmly, while sucking strongly on her, tipping her over the edge after stimulating her body to the point of no return for the last hour or so, as lights flash behind her tightly closed eyelids, and her body bucks uncontrollably as she continues to come in an uncontrollable roll of orgasms, before collapsing on the bed, whimpering quietly.

Tara slowly brings the slayer back to a place of comfort before placing one more kiss on the slayer’s mound, working her way up the bed to lie beside Buffy, stroking her hand softly down Buffy’s body. “Breathe, sweetie. Relax and just enjoy the feelings coursing through your body.”

Buffy nods briefly as she pants heavily, her whole body feeling almost like a live wire, the tingles working completely through her, not a single part of her untouched with the pleasure. As she finally gets control of her breathing, Buffy turns her head and opens her eyes to look at Tara. Watching as a small smile crosses the Wiccan’s face.

“That’s what love is, Buffy. That’s what one person loving another is meant to be. Sometimes it can be quicker, more hurried, even rougher. But it’s pleasure, not pain. It’s pleasure coaxed from you, not taken forcefully from you.” Tara whispers, the sadness obvious in her eyes. “Thank you for allowing me to love you, Buffy. And no matter what, I want you to know that I do.” Tara places a gentle kiss on Buffy’s lips. “I love you.” Tara whispers softly looking in the hazel depths, smiling gently before easing away from the slayer, gathering her clothes and leaving the bedroom.

Buffy watches her leave, not even aware of the tears slowly falling from her eyes. Tara had coaxed her back into the land of the living in less than two hours time, made her feel more than she’s felt in years simply by loving her. Sighing quietly, Buffy looks back up at the ceiling, closing her eyes as she hears the bathroom door open and the soft footsteps of the Wiccan as she walks down the hallway and stairs. Sighing softly as she hears the front door click closed behind Tara. Deciding that, given the chance, she’ll happily search out the Wiccan to see if there may be something more between them than this one encounter.

***

Buffy wakes up, feeling a hundred percent better than she’s felt since before she died, smiling in remembrance of the loving touch of the Wiccan as she glances down, frowning as she realizes she’s wearing her pajamas. Suddenly feeling saddened and heartbroken at the thought it was all a dream, Buffy sighs softly. Swinging her legs over the bed, she gathers her robe to go to the bathroom and take a shower. 

After finishing with her shower, Buffy belts the robe around her, while drying her hair as she walks down the stairs, planning on making a pot of coffee when she glances up in surprise at the sight of Tara fixing breakfast. Staring in stunned disbelief, Buffy watches as Tara slowly turns her gaze on her. 

“Good morning, sweetie.” Tara softly calls to the slayer before turning back to the skillet flipping the pancakes. “Sit down, I heard you in the shower and prepared your coffee for you.” 

***

The End


End file.
